


Automatically Refilling Bowl

by QueerEldritchSoda



Series: Jameson Jackson's Shenanigans [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEldritchSoda/pseuds/QueerEldritchSoda
Summary: Jameson Jackson finds himself in the possession of an automatically refilling bowl.
Series: Jameson Jackson's Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576759
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Automatically Refilling Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> In these short oneshots, Jameson CAN talk.

Jameson Jackson had lived his whole life as an ordinary person. He was mostly normal, as well. His green hair was the only thing astonishing about him, and he usually kept it covered with a hat. Completely normal. That changed on the day he found his automatic refilling bowl.  
He was just walking down the street when he saw something in the sky and land a few feet away from his house. Thinking it was a meteorite, he jogged the rest of the way there.  
It fell into the backyard and had created a huge dent, though the item was no larger than a bowl. Turns out, that's exactly what it was!  
Jameson Picked up the bowl and was wondering what it was when another spark caught his eye. A piece of paper landed in his yard with a boom. How do these SMALL items keep making such large indentations? He wondered. He picked up the piece of paper and glanced at it. It said:

CONGRATULATIONS!!!

You have won the automatically refilling bowl! It is a brand new invention from the Septiceye species of the Youtubae galaxy!!! We want you to test it out. Yes, YOU! We are letting earthlings test it out, but NOT BECAUSE YOUR PLANET IS DYING AND IT'S TOTALLY REALLY DANGEROUS AND COULD DESTROY THE PLANET AND ENTIRE HUMAN RACE!!! Definitely not! Here are the rules: You put anything in it-- anything at all!-- and it will be duplicated automatically! BUT you can only put one thing in it, and if you put in anything else, it will act like a normal bowl. Think of all the things you could do! Solve world hunger, save the planet from dehydration, and so much more!

Jameson couldn't believe his eyes. An automatically refilling bowl! Wowza! But little did Jameson know of the devious Septiceye villain, Santiago "Anti" McLaughlin, searching for the bowl, wanting to use it for his own personal gain.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, PUNCH that vote button IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS. High fives all around, but thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRRR!


End file.
